


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Just some holiday schmoop





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

You're coming home with me for Christmas," Jared said suddenly out of the blue. He was stretched out on the sofa, lying on his back, his head in Jensen’s lap. Jensen was looking at a magazine, absently stroking his hand through Jared’s silky locks.

 

"Jay, no. You haven't told them about us, and I'm not going down there and not be able to touch you. And you're not staying here. I know that you want to see your family for the holidays. You don't get to see them a lot, and I'm not gonna let you stay here just because I won't go back to Texas to see my family."

 

“Ok, so I’ll tell them.”

 

“Just like that, you’re gonna say ‘Hi Mom, I’m bringing Jensen home with me for the holidays, oh, and by the way, we’ve been fucking for over a year now’.”

 

“Something like that, but not as crude, yeah.”

 

“Jared, you don’t have to…”

 

“They already know that I’ve dated guys, Jen. It’s not a big deal to tell them. My folks don’t care about that sorta stuff anyway. They’ll just be happy that I’m happy and finally in a relationship that makes me feel - whole.”

 

“That was ultra-Sammy emo there, maybe you really are turning into a girl!”

 

“Shut up,” Jared smiled, grabbing the front of Jensen’s shirt and yanking him down for a kiss. “I can’t believe how much you’ve changed in the year that we’ve been together. You freaked out if I touched you on set – that someone would see us. And now here you are all worried about not getting to touch me if -- I mean WHEN -- you come to my folks house for Christmas.”

 

Jensen only smiled. “Yeah. It’s still – weird sometimes, you know for the crew and everybody to see us. I just – I guess that I’m tired of hiding us.”

 

“You wanna let people know? Cause hell, I’ll pull you in for a kiss tonight at the CW party right in front of the press!” Jared grinned, his dimples looking utterly delicious to Jensen.

 

“You would not, and you know it. You’re parents would be so pissed at you for not telling them first!” Jensen laughed.

 

Jared closed his eyes and thought - you just wait, Ackles, you just wait.

 

 

~*~

 

 

They got out of the limo together, walking side by side past the screaming fan girls. It didn’t take long for one of the reporters to start talking to them about the show and what was coming up. "So where's your date?" the lady asked Jared, shoving the microphone at his mouth.

 

"Right here," he said and pulled Jensen in close, hanging his arm around his neck. 

 

The reporter laughed, Jared smiled. "No, seriously. Jen's with me, we've been seeing each other for over a year now. And hey, you're the lucky reporter who gets the outing goods," and then Jared grabbed Jensen's face and kissed him. Deeply. All tongue.

 

When the kiss broke, you could literally hear a needle drop in the grass. "I told you, you get to be the reporter who gets the first scoop on the outing of Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki!" Jared laughed.

 

"So, you two are actually, really in a relationship?"

 

“Yep,” Jared nodded. Jensen was just standing there, looking at Jared – his mouth half open.

 

“Jen?” Jared said frowning slightly at him. “You ok baby?”

 

Jensen smiled and shook his head slightly. “Yeah. I just can’t believe you sometimes.”

 

“You know me, I don’t ever take the easy route!” Jared giggled and held his hand open. Jensen took his hand, their fingers lacing together and they walked inside to the party.

 

~*~

 

The plane touched down in San Antonio and Jared was practically running to get off of it and see his family. He couldn’t wait to hug his Mom and little sister, hell, he couldn’t wait to hug his Father. 

 

He had called his folks and told them that Jensen would be coming with him for the holidays, but he didn’t mention them being a couple. He figured that they’d heard the news, being that it was all over the Internet and on several television report shows, even though it’d only been two days ago.

 

He spotted his Mother standing just past the gates, smiling and waving at him. She was practically bouncing on the spot, waiting to wrap her arms around her baby boy.

 

“Jared!!!” she gushed as he came around the exit. She started crying as she hugged him. “I’ve missed you baby! It’s so good to see you.”

 

“Mom, don’t start crying, cause then I’ll start crying…” Jared said shakily.

 

Sherri let go of her son. “When are you gonna stop growing? You look taller than last time I saw you.” She cupped her son’s cheek and turned to Jensen and pulled him into a hug. “It's good to see you too, Jensen. I was so pleased when Jared told us that you were coming with him!”

 

“It’s good to see you again too, and thanks for having me for the holidays. You know Jared…he doesn’t take no for an answer.”

 

“You’re welcome in our house anytime you want!”

 

~

 

They walked into the Padalecki home and his little sister -- who wasn’t so little anymore -- attacked Jared. She was close to five-eleven and beautiful. “Jay!! I’ve missed you so much!”

 

“You better quit growing, or you’ll end up marrying a basketball player. It’ll be the only way that you’ll find a boy taller than you!” he laughed.

 

“Shut up! My boyfriend is taller than me!”

 

“Boyfriend? BOYfriend? Where is this guy? I wanna have a talk with him!” Jared teased.

 

“He’s home with his family in New York. He’s going to come down for New Years, though. So everybody will get to meet him. And you better behave! I really like this guy, Jay. So don’t you go all big brother on me and scare him off.”

 

“I knew we shouldn’t have sent you off to college! You come home for the holidays practically hitched!”

 

“Jensen,” she smiled, ignoring her brother. “It’s good to see you. And you and Jay, huh? That’s totally awesome!” she said pulling him into her arms. “I couldn’t have picked anyone better for him.”

 

“Thanks. I’m glad you think so,” Jensen beamed. 

 

“Uh, Jared, Mom just put Jensen’s bags in the guest room.” 

 

“Ma! Jensen’s stuff goes in my room,” he yelled down the foyer. 

 

“Your room?” she paused a moment. “Oh, ok. Sorry sweetheart. I didn’t know for sure that you two were – I mean, you can’t always believe what you see on TV.“

 

“Yeah Mom, Jensen is my boyfriend and I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life. Are you ok with that?”

 

“Of course I’m alright with it baby, as long as you’re happy. Your Father might not like it that you’re sleeping together…but – well, you know your Father.”

 

“Well, if he has a problem with it, we’ll just get a hotel room,” Jared said. He wasn’t being a smartass or rude. He was simply telling it like it was.

 

~

 

Jared and Jensen were lying on the couch catching a nap before dinner. Jared was behind Jensen, spooned against his back on his side, his arm draped over Jensen, his face snuggled into the crook of his neck. Jensen’s left arm was crooked under his head; his free hand was laced into Jared’s, his hand pulled over across his chest.

 

“Look at them Mom. Aren’t they cute?”

 

“I’m worried about them though.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s hard enough being famous and being an actor – but gay, and with his costar? I just – “

 

“Oh please! Mom, half of the actors out there suck cock, and,”

 

“Megan!!” her mother scolded.

 

Her daughter laughed. “Mom, Jared cusses – he says the F word in front of you and everything. I’m an adult too, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, well, you’re still my baby – and I just don’t want to hear that out of you.”

 

Megan snorted, and shook here head. “Ma, do you really think that Dad’s gonna freak?”

 

“I don’t think he’ll be upset per se, more that he’ll be uncomfortable with all the touching and kissing. And that,” she said pointing to them on the sofa. “We both know that Jared dated boys before. But knowing your son is bisexual and seeing it with your own eyes is a different story.”

 

“Dad’s gonna have to get over it. It’s Jared’s decision, and if he loves Jensen, and Jensen makes him happy, Dad’s just gonna have to…” Her Father coming in the front door from work cut off Megan’s words. Being that Jared’s Mom was a teacher, she was already off on holiday break from school, but Jerry’s job was a 9 – 5 job Monday through Friday and was only closed on Christmas and Thanksgiving.

 

He walked in the door and looked at his son sleeping on the couch. Sherri smiled. “How was your day?”

 

“Good, I see that they got in ok. Tough flight?”

 

“Naw, I think that they’re just tired from all their long hours on the set is all. They’ll be off for the next few weeks, so they can play sleep catch up.”

 

“So I guess that the rumors are true, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Sherri smiled. “He’s so happy.”

 

“Well, that’s all that matters, isn’t it?” he said walking to the stairs, heading to the bedroom to change into comfortable clothes. Sherri sighed and headed to the kitchen to finish dinner, dragging Megan with her.

 

Jared grinned and pressed his lips to Jensen’s neck. “See, I told you they’d be happy.” 

 

Jensen turned slightly and kissed him. “I, uh – I know I don’t say it a lot, but I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” Jared snuggled back into Jensen’s warmth, pulling him back against his body, hoping for at least another thirty minutes of sleep.

 

~*~

 

Later that evening, Megan decided that it would be fun for them to go out to one of her favorite clubs. The boys were tired, but Megan was really excited about some of her college friends meeting them, and she pulled the sad eyes that Jared had perfected being Sam, and they both caved.

 

The bar wasn’t very busy, being that it was a Wednesday evening. Jared and Jensen walked in behind Megan. They got to the table where her friends were; Megan introduced Katherine, Meredith, and Joy. “Don’t go hitting on them either – you know that they are a couple and not interested in y'all!” she warned.

 

Five rounds of shots later, Jared wanted to dance. Jensen said no. “Plllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?”

 

“No, I don’t dance. Not to music like this, sorry baby,” he smiled, leaning over capturing his lips. There was a collective sigh around the table, well – except for Megan.

 

Jared looked at the girls, stood, and said “Come on ladies, I wanna dance!” All three girls stood and followed Jared onto the dance floor.

 

They were dancing naughty, bodies fused together – bumping and grinding. Hands roaming.

 

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Megan asked Jensen as he drank some of his beer. 

 

“No, I trust him. He wouldn’t ever cheat on me. And he knows that I wouldn’t cheat on him.”

 

“That’s good. Jared’s always been social, and loud. He loves attention.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Maybe that’s why we get along so well. I’m not overtly social. I don’t like a lot of attention so we balance each other out.”

 

“You don’t like attention? You’re an actor for God’s sake. A pretty popular actor at that!”

 

Jensen snorted. “Yeah, well – all that attention makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“That’s funny.” They both sat in silence watching Jared dancing with the girls when Megan finally broke the silence. “Jensen, are you in love with him?”

 

That question took him by surprise. “What?”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Yes, I love him. I’m in love with him. Why?”

 

“He’s gone on you, and I don’t want to see him hurt, that’s all.”

 

“I won’t hurt him. You have my word.”

 

Megan smiled and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “You wanna go dance?”

 

“Nope.” But that didn’t work; Megan had him out of his seat and heading to the dance floor before he knew what was happening.

 

~

 

They got back to the house via taxi, because Sherri wouldn’t let them leave the house with Megan’s car keys. But they had stopped at the liquor store on the way back. All six of them stumbled into the house, drunk and loud.

 

“Shhhhh,” Jared said, spraying the back of Jensen’s neck with spit. “You’ll wake up Mommy and Daddy!!”

 

Everyone giggled at the Mommy and Daddy remark, except for Jensen who was wiping spit off of his neck.

 

They sat down at the table and started taking shots, playing silly drinking games – and then finally just asking stupid questions.

 

Meredith piped up. “Ok, each and everyone of you has to answer this question. Where’s the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”

 

Jensen laughed. “A graveyard.”

 

All the girls around the table said “Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!”

 

Joy smiled. “I did it on a plane last year!” she said, turning bright red.

 

Katherine shrugged. “I’ve never done it anywhere.”

 

Jared coughed his answer, sounding like “mave-mod.”

 

“What??”

 

“I said a graveyard!” His admission made the girls giggle, and Jensen smile his brightest and broadest smile.

 

Then it came to Megan’s turn. “In an elevator on the –“

 

Jared covered his ears and started chanting “lalalalalalalalalalala – I don’t want to hear about my sister having sex!!”

 

Megan reached up and yanked his hand off of his ears. “Stop it! My God Jared! I lost my virginity when I was fifteen years old. So I’ve been doing it for a while!”

 

“Fifteen? FIFTEEN? I didn’t lose mine until I was twenty!”

 

Jensen, who had been leaning back in his chair, lost his balance and came crashing down to the floor, laughing. Hard.

 

~

 

Jared climbed into bed, his back to Jensen. 

 

Jensen rolled over against him, his hand sliding across Jared’s stomach. Jared shook him off. 

 

“Stop.”

 

“Why, I want you baby, come on.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?” Jensen asked, his hand back on Jared’s stomach, rubbing lower and lower as he petted his neck with kisses.

 

“Because you laughed at me because I was twenty when I lost my virginity.”

 

“I wasn’t laughing at that, Jare. You were mad that she lost hers at fifteen and you at twenty. It was cute.”

 

“I suck.”

 

“Yeah, you do…real REAL good,” Jensen purred in his ear as his hand slid into Jared’s boxers.

 

“I told you no,” Jared started to complain, then he arched back as Jensen’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Oh God baby…yeah – mmmmm. Little tighter.”

 

“That’s my boy,” Jensen growled. Jensen pulled Jared over onto his back and straddled him. “Lift your butt up,” he told him as he pulled on his boxers. Jared complied. 

 

“You’re so beautiful. So fucking hot,” Jensen whispered as his hands slid up Jared’s legs, across his hipbones and then chest. “I could look at you like this forever. Spread out and waiting for me.”

 

“Jensen, please…”

 

“I’ll take care of you baby,” Jensen cooed as he slid his hand across Jared’s belly. He got off of the bed and went to his bag and pulled out a smaller bag, returning to the bed.

 

“Wha…”

 

“Shhhh, trust me. You’re gonna love this!” Jensen smirked.

 

He pulled out of the small bag a bottle of slick and a neon pink dildo.

 

Jensen settled himself between Jared’s spread legs and opened the bottle of lube, coating his fingers. He circled Jared’s hole and slowly pressed inside him. 

 

He slid his finger in and out of him, allowing his body to accept the intrusion. He easily added a second.

 

“That’s it baby, open up for me.”

 

“God Jen, so guhhhh – right there!!” he shouted, as Jensen pressed down on the bundle of nerves, sending a jolt of pleasure coursing through Jared’s body.

 

Jensen pulled free of him and opened the cap on the lube again and slicked up the dildo. He reached between Jared’s legs and slid the head of the toy inside him. Jared gasped slightly.

 

”You ok? Want me to stop?” Jensen asked him as he slid the toy in further, slowly inching inside his body.

 

Jared shook his head, reaching down for his cock. Jensen swatted his hand away. “Not yet baby. Not yet.”

 

Once the toy was sheathed inside him, Jensen pulled back slowly, twisting it. Jared groaned as his body shook from the pleasure it made as it slid against his prostate. Jensen laid down on his side beside Jared, his face level with his cock. He continued to slide the dildo in and out of Jared’s body, twisting on both the up and down movements. He leaned over to Jared’s red,weeping dick, curled toward his belly, and licked the under the crown.

 

Jared’s body shuddered as Jensen’s lips sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, his hand still steadily moving the dildo in and out of his body. A salty splash of pre-come littered Jensen’s tongue as he slid it against the slit.

 

Jared bucked up into Jensen’s mouth causing him to gag. “S-sorr – OH GOD DON’T STOP!!” Jared yelled out. 

 

Jensen laughed against his cock, the hum causing a full body shiver from the mumbling and writhing man beneath him.

 

Jensen could sense that Jared was close; he pulled the dildo free from his body, and let his cock slip from between his lips. “Not gonna let you come yet Jay,” he mouthed against his abdomen and chest as he slid up his body. “Gonna make this last baby, just a little bit longer.”

 

Jensen lay on top of him and started kissing him, his hand threading through his hair. Jared moaned into his mouth, their tongues dancing together.

 

Jensen pulled away, kissing his neck, slowly going lower – sucking and biting on his neck until there was a large purple bruise. His mouth wandered lower, stopping to lick the hollow of his chest, his tongue sliding over to lave and suck Jared’s nipple into a hard peak. “Christ Jense…guhhh – please baby.”

 

Jensen mouthed lower, licking and sucking on his belly button…drifting lower, his nose brushing against the curls between his legs. “I love how you smell…” he licked the underside of Jared’s cock, “the way you taste. It's intoxicating Jay. And you're mine, all mine,” Jensen said settling himself back between Jared’s legs.

 

“All yours…God, all yours – nobody else,” Jared gasped as Jensen slid into him in one strong steady push.

 

Jensen set a slow steady rhythm, still on his knees between Jared’s legs, his hands under Jared’s ass pulling him onto his cock as he thrust forward. Jared’s entire body was on sensory overload, his hard aching cock was curled toward his stomach steadily leaking – the beads of pre-come dripping on his stomach and rolling down the side of his body.

 

“Jen – need…need to come, g-g-gotta come,” he panted. 

 

Jensen pulled Jared’s left leg up, his hand in the bend of his knee and pushed his leg forward, opening him fully to Jensen’s thrusts, which were more erratic and powerful.

 

Jared reached for his cock, sensing that Jensen was close and wanting them to come together. He jacked himself in time with Jensen’s pounding.

 

Letting go of Jared’s leg, Jensen fell forward and continued to thrust hard, his movements becoming jerkier. He joined Jared’s hand in the stroking of his cock, and with two more quick thrusts, he pushed into his warmth, and came. He was calling out Jared’s name as if it were a mantra.

 

Jared shouted as his dick pulsed over and over spreading thick, ropey strands of hot come between their sweat sheened bodies. 

 

They laid in the missionary position for quite some time, until their breathing evened out. 

 

Jensen pulled himself free and rolled to his side. “God damn, I love you,” he whispered.

 

Jared smiled and rolled to his side and kissed him. “I love you, too, and I think we both need a shower,” he giggled as he trailed his finger through the come that was splattered against Jensen’s stomach.

 

“Too tired.”

 

“Yeah, well, when you wake up in the morning with that dried on your body, you’ll be sorry,” he pointed with his come-covered finger. Jensen leaned forward and sucked the finger into his mouth.

 

“Fuck…” Jared whispered as his body shivered at the sight before him. Jensen got off of the bed and started toward the bathroom. Before he knew what was happening, Jared had him slammed face first across the sideboard style dresser rubbing slicked fingers across the crease of his ass.

 

~*~

 

Three days had passed since their arrival in Texas, and they were enjoying home cooked breakfasts and dinner every single day. Jensen kept complaining that he was going to get fat if he kept eating like that, but he never turned the food down.

 

They were sitting at the small table in the kitchen; Jared was looking sullen. “Jen?”

 

“What?”

 

“If I ask you something, would you tell me?”

 

“Uh…depends.”

 

Jared sighed and looked away. “I don’t like it when you do that. When you say stuff like that to me, it means that you don’t trust me.”

 

Jensen reached out and pulled Jared's head to face him. “I’m sorry, its just some things are hard for me to talk about. You know that. I’m a private person.”

 

“You’re my partner Jensen, my lover. We shouldn’t have secrets.”

 

“This about my parents again?”

 

“Yes. Why won’t you tell me? I mean, it’s obvious that it still hurts you. You haven’t seen them in eleven years, not since you were eighteen. What happened?”

 

Jensen sighed hard. "It started before I was eighteen, that's just when I left home. I was sixteen, and just a horny teenager, ya know? Well, my Mom came home early from work one day and caught me fucking the preacher's daughter."

 

"Shit," Jared frowned. "What happened?"

 

"After school was let out for the year, they sent me to this religious camp. It was horrible, the most awful experience of my entire life. At first, I fought tooth and nail. Refused to get on my knees and pray for forgiveness - for my transgressions. I was denied food, sleep - and ultimately whipped and forced onto my knees in the church for forty-eight hours. I wasn't allowed to get up and go to the bathroom, no water - nothing. I..." Jensen's breath hitched. "I pissed myself. Sixteen years old, and I pissed my pants because they wouldn't let me up. So in order to be allowed to get up and shower, eat and sleep, I did what they wanted to. I prayed for forgiveness - I was the model little repentive Christian boy. At the end of the summer, I came home and finished school. Behind their backs, I sent off for colleges far away. After graduation, I found out that I had people interested in me from the modeling that I did, and was offered a screen test for acting... and that's how I got my job on Days of Our Lives. I left Texas and came to California and never looked back."

 

"How can you have faith in God after all of that?" Jared asked him.

 

"It's not God's fault. It's the twisted fuckers who ran that camp and my parents who were responsible."

 

"Did you ever tell them what they did to you? I mean - I can't imagine that they would have allowed you to stay there if they knew that you were beaten."

 

"No, I never told them. I didn't think that they would believe me. This place came highly recommended by their preacher. I would have been a liar - they never would have believed me. Funny thing is, even though this was done to me, because of them...I can't hate them. They're my parents. But in eleven years, they've never made the attempt to talk to me or find me."

 

"Well, it's not like you're listed in the phone book Jense...you're a famous actor. Maybe you should call them."

 

"NO!" Jensen shouted as he got up from the table and walked away.

 

Jared sighed, he knew that Jensen wanted his parents in his life, but he was too proud to call them. He wondered if he should call them himself.

 

~*~

 

“Mrs. Ackles?”

 

“Yes?” the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

 

“Mrs. Ackles, I’m Jared Padalecki, I’m Jensen’s boyfriend,” he paused to take in her reaction that her son was gay. He figured he shouldn’t hold anything back – better to know upfront how she feels.

 

“Jensen? You’re with Jensen? How is he? Oh, Jared! I’m so pleased you called!” she sobbed. “We’ve tried to get in touch with him. I’ve called his agent and tried to get messages to him, but that horrible man told me that if I was his mother, then I’d have his home number! I’ve come up to Vancouver so many times and tried to get on the set, but – well, you know what the security is like there.”

 

“So you’ve been looking for him?”

 

“Of course I have. He’s my son. I love him. I want to – Jared is he really ok? I mean is he happy?”

 

“Yes Ma’am, he’s happy. We’re happy. I love him with all my heart, and he loves me. Are you ok with that? Because I know that Jensen couldn’t take another rejection from his family.”

 

Mrs. Ackles was silent a moment. “Jared, I haven’t seen my son in eleven years, I don’t care if he dresses in drag and dances in the middle of the street.”

 

Jared chuckled. “I promise you, he doesn’t do anything like that.”

 

“We – we found out some things after he left home; some horrible things that were done to him when we left him in someone else’s care. And…” she started crying again.

 

“The camp?” 

 

“He told you?”

 

“Yes Ma’am. He’s still angry about it, still angry at you and your husband for not protecting him from that, but at the same time, he doesn’t hate you for it.”

 

“How could he not hate us? We sent him there!”

 

“Well, he has a lot of issues to work out with everything. But I know that not seeing you and his Dad is hard on him, regardless of where the blame is placed.” Jared paused a moment. “May I ask you how you found out?”

 

“The year that he left home, some kids who were sent to the camp came home,” she sniffed and took a shaky breath, “home with bruises and markings on their bodies. After an investigation, the community learned of their ways at that horrible place. I was so angry. I went and found other kids who were there at the time Jensen was, and they told me about some of the things that were done to him."

 

"Mrs. Ackles. I'd like to invite you to come here for Christmas. San Antonio isn't but a few hours away from you. I know that Jensen would be glad to see you, I'd really like for you and your husband to come."

 

"I don't know Jared. I mean, if Jensen isn't happy to see us, it would ruin your family's holiday."

 

"I don't think that it will. Like I told you, Jensen is angry, but I know him - he misses his family, he wants his family. Just one visit won't make everything better...but it'll be a start."

 

"Are you sure? I mean, this could go really badly."

 

"I'm sure, and I won't take no for an answer."

 

"All right, give me the directions."

 

Jared grinned into the phone as he started telling her how to get to his parents’ home.

 

~*~

 

 

Ok…Jared thought. What’s the worst that can happen? Jensen could slam the door in their face and kill me. He shrugged. Naw, he wouldn’t kill me. Oh God. Break up! He could break up with me!

 

Jared was nauseous. He was going to throw up. He scrambled out of bed and down the stairs where he knew his mother would be, getting breakfast ready. She always woke early on Christmas day and got a breakfast casserole ready and in the oven for after presents.

 

Jared burst through the swinging door. “Momma!” he said breathlessly. “I think that I made a mistake by calling Jensen’s parents! What if he’s furious with me and breaks up with me? I couldn’t…Momma, I’d die!”

 

“Jared, calm down!” she soothed pulling her son into her arms. “He’s not going to break up with you. You yourself said that he wants to see them. That was your first instinct when you two talked about it, right?”

 

Jared nodded into her neck.

 

“Ok, then you just need to calm down. It’s going to be alright.”

 

“I’m just scared Momma, what if he’s…”

 

The door opened and Jensen stuck his head in the kitchen, looking dazed and sleepy. “You ok? You jumped out of bed. Scared me half to death!”

 

Jared let go of his mother and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry baby, I didn’t’ mean to scare you,” Jared said as he walked over and pulled Jensen into a hug. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you, too.” Jensen started to pull away when Jared tightened his hold.

 

“Jay, what’s wrong? You’re shaking.”

 

“Nothing. I’m just…” Megan burst through the doors shouting about presents and ran back out into the living room.

 

“I think that it’s time for the presents, then?” Jensen smiled. So they all followed her into the living room and gathered around the tree.

 

~

 

Jensen was sitting with his back against the sofa, Jared sitting between his legs opening presents. Jensen loved how childlike his boyfriend was on Christmas morning. He loved him more than anything in the world - and his excitement over simple gifts made him love him even more. 

 

When Jared opened his first gift from Jensen, he frowned – head cocking to the side. “Keys? What do these go to?”

 

Jensen smiled. “My house.”

 

“Your house? What…” then it dawned on him. Jared smiled and looked back. “You want me to move in with you?”

 

“Yeah, that’s what it means,” he said leaning his head down and kissing him on the neck. Jensen chuckled when Jared’s body shivered from his kiss.

 

“Smug bastard,” Jared said, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Yeah, but you love this smug bastard, don’t cha?”

 

“Nope,” Jared laughed.

 

Megan opened one of her gifts and squealed in delight and flung herself into Jared’s arms, hugging him and Jensen at the same time. “Oh my God you two are AWESOME!”

 

“What in the hell they’d give you? A million dollars?”

 

“A gift card for two grand!” she shouted! “I can’t WAIT to go shopping!”

 

“Get off me,” Jared groaned as he pushed his sister onto the floor.

 

“Jaaaaaay!” she pouted. “I just wanted to thank you.”

 

“You wanted to grope my boyfriend.”

 

“Did not!”

 

“You totally did! You used to tell me all the time,” Jared started nn a high pitched girly voice, “Jensen’s sooo hot, I can’t wait for you to introduce me to him…”

 

Megan was blushing furiously. So was Jensen.

 

“You’re a dick, Jared!” she grumbled grabbing his nipple and twisting it.

 

“OWWWW! That hurt!”

 

“Good!” she smirked, crawling back over to her pile of presents.

 

Jensen leaned down in his ear…”Want me to kiss it and make it better?” Jared shivered again.

 

Jared crawled over to the tree and pulled out a box and made his way back over to Jensen. “Here, this is for you.”

 

Jensen picked up the box and shook it. Nothing moved inside. He started unwrapping the box, becoming a little self-conscious as everyone was watching him intently. “Ok, everybody’s staring. Is something gonna jump out and bite me?”

 

Jared only laughed. “No, I’m saving the biting for later…when we’re alone.”

 

Jensen opened the box to find a slightly smaller wrapped box inside. Then another. And another. And another.

 

Jensen picked up the next box, eyeballing Jared. “There better not be a smaller one in there or I’m afraid that I’m going to have to kill you.”

 

Jared just laughed. Jensen opened the last box and stared into it. He looked up smiling. “What is this Jay?”

 

“They’re wedding bands.”

 

“I know that they’re wedding bands – what’re you…”

 

“Well, you see. I have this friend who is a JP. I know that it won’t be legal or anything, but to me, if we stand up before my family and say the words – legally or not, you’d be my husband.”

 

“So you asking me to marry you then?” Jensen grinned.

 

“Yeah, if you want me.”

 

“Jared Tristan Padalecki – if you want that boy to marry you, then by God you ask him properly!” his Mother scolded.

 

Jared grinned and got on his knees between Jensen’s legs. “Jen, you know how much I love you – and I would like to know if you’ll marry me?”

 

Jensen reached up and grasped the back of Jared’s head and pulled him down into a kiss. As they pulled away from each other, the family heard Jensen say “yes.”

 

~*~

 

Now that the time was nearing for Jensen’s parents to arrive, Jared was nervously pacing in the living room. Jensen had asked him on several occasions what he was so nervous about. 

 

“Jay?”

 

“Yeah?” Jared answered, stopping and looking down at Jensen who was sitting on the couch.

 

“Are you freaking out because you asked me to marry you? Because if you are, you…”

 

“GOD NO!” Jared exclaimed sitting down beside him. “Jen, I’m sorry that's what you thought. But no, I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me unless I was sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t regret it at all, and I can’t wait to marry you. It’s something else that has me freaking out. I just hope that you will understand why I did it. And not be mad at me, and if you are mad at me that you will be able to forgive me.”

 

“Ok, now I’m really freaking out. What are you talking about?” Jensen asked nervously. His mind was racing. Did Jared lie to him about something, did he – no! Jensen wouldn’t even allow himself to think that there was even the remote possibility that Jared would cheat on him.

 

“It’s – “ Jared started. He sighed and opened his mouth to talk when the doorbell rang. “Oh God,” he panted looking at Jensen like he was about to pee his pants.

 

“Jay,” Jensen started as he tried to keep his emotions in check. “What…what did you do?”

 

Megan came around the corner, followed by Jensen’s parents. Jensen sat there. Stunned.

 

“Hi baby,” his Mother said walking cautiously into the room. “It’s so good to see you.”

 

“Hi Jensen,” his Dad added.

 

Jared reached out to him, his hand covering Jensen’s. “Baby? You ok?”

 

Jensen swallowed hard and stood. “What’re – why are you here?” he asked unsurely.

 

Donna walked to him and reached out and touched the side of his face. Jensen gasped – but leaned into the touch. “You’re my baby boy, and I’ve missed you. I’ve been looking for you. I’ve been to Vancouver several times – I’ve…”

 

“You’ve come to Vancouver?” he asked. She smiled and pulled him into his arms.

 

Jensen buried his face in his Mother’s neck and wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you Mama.”

 

Alan walked over and joined in the hug, one of Jensen’s arm’s dropping from his Mother’s waist and going around his Father. 

 

Jared got up to follow Megan out of the room and into the dining area to give Jensen and his family some privacy when Jensen said “Jared?”

 

He turned around and looked at Jensen’s tear stained face. “Yeah?”

 

“Don’t leave, you’re my family, too. I want you to be here with me.” Jared smiled and walked back to Jensen and kissed him on his forehead. 

 

“Whatever you want,” he smiled at Jensen.

 

Jensen knew that it was going to be a long road until he forgave them completely, and to learn to trust them again, but he was willing to try.

 

Not only had Jared given himself completely to him for Christmas, but he’d also given Jensen his family back, and he couldn’t imagine a better gift.

 

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

Exactly two years later – two days before Christmas – in China

 

 

“You nervous?” Jared asked as Jensen continued to pace the room up and down.

 

“What’s taking so long? Jesus! We’ve waited months! We’ve been down here five times already, all of the paperwork was approved, here and in the U.S. so what in the hell are they doing?”

 

Jared stood and walked over to his husband, his hands coming to rest on his waist. “Calm down. I’m sure that everything is fine.”

 

“No. Something’s wrong. We’ve traveled all this way and now something is wrong. I just know it!” Jensen exclaimed wiggling out of Jared’s grip.

 

Just then, the doors opened and a small woman came into the room, holding a small little girl in her arms. She was around eight months old. The baby smiled and giggled at the sight of Jensen’s face lighting up, and she reached out for her new father almost immediately. Jensen wasted no time getting across the room to her.

 

Jensen pulled her into his arms. “I think she remembers me Jay!” he smiled.

 

Jared grinned and walked over to his husband and daughter, the little girl smiling at him. “Hey there Mia,” he grinned. “You remember us?” he asked her. She squirmed in Jensen’s arms, reaching out for Jared. Jensen passed her over to him. “Yeah, you remember us, don’t you?”

 

The tiny girl giggled again, her dark brown eyes looking up at Jared. “Do you like your name? Mia? Do you like that?” he asked her. She threw her head back and giggled some more when Jared poked lovingly at her stomach.

 

~

 

Jared and Jensen had kept their plans to adopt to themselves in case they were not able to. Then when things started to progress with Mia’s adoption, they still decided to keep it a secret until they actually got her.

 

When things fell in place and they learned that they would be getting their daughter over the Christmas holiday, they told their families that they wanted a large get together with both families at Jensen’s parents' home on Christmas day, that they had a big surprise and wanted both families present when they were told about it.

 

So the Padalecki clan all packed up and headed to Richardson.

 

Jared was in the back of the rental car with Mia, who was strapped into a carseat. Both were sound asleep. The flight back from China was exhausting for them all, but they didn’t want the surprise ruined by allowing someone to pick them up from the airport, so even though they were shattered, they rented a car.

 

When they were ten minutes from his parents house, Jensen woke Jared up and had him wake Mia, hoping she wouldn’t be grumpy meeting the rest of her family.

 

Jensen pulled into the drive; he was starting to feel nervous. Sure, in the last two years, things were repaired with his family. And sure, they accepted Jared as a true son-in-law just as they accepted Mackenzie’s husband. But this was big. This was his child. What if they didn’t think that he and Jared should be parents? What if they didn’t love her like their other grandchildren? 

 

“You’re thinking too hard,” Jared said.

 

“What?” he asked turning around in the seat.

 

“You’re worrying that they won’t accept Mia, aren’t you? That they are gonna think that we shouldn’t be raising children together.”

 

Jensen chuckled. “You know me too well. I know that it’s stupid to be worrying about it, but I can’t help it. I want them to accept her.”

 

“They will. You’re parents will love her, babe, I just know it! I mean, how could they not? Look at her. She’s gorgeous!” he smiled down at the drowsy baby.

 

“Ok,” Jensen sighed, opening the car door. “Let’s go do this!”

 

When they got to the door, Jensen’s Mother opened it before he had even reached for the handle. “Hi baby!” she smiled grabbing her son and pulling him into a hug. 

 

“Hey Mama. How are you?”

 

“Good, we’re all good.” She looked over at Jared, her eyes stopping on the little girl looking shyly at her. “Oh my,” she gasped covering her mouth. “Oh sweetheart, did you – did you two adopt a baby?”

 

There was screeching coming from inside the house. It was a mix of Jensen’s little sister, Sherri Padalecki and Jared’s little sister Megan all tearing hell to get to the door.

 

“Alright guys, let us come inside!” Jensen laughed as the three women all tried to get out the door at the same time.

 

Accepting defeat, they all trudged inside followed by Jensen, Jared and Mia. 

 

“So, what’s going on?” Megan asked as she reached out to Mia’s tiny hand, which the baby grabbed onto and brought up to her mouth. “Oh God, she is too cute!” she gushed.

 

“Ok – everybody in here?” Jared asked. “Alright. Jensen and I decided about a year ago that we wanted to start a family. And we decided together that we would go to China to get a little girl. So over the last several months, we’ve flown there and back – like a million times. Filled out mountains of paperwork here and there – and met the little girl who would hopefully be ours. Four days ago, we got the ok to go and get her. So, we would like y’all to meet Mia Renee Padalecki.”

 

Jensen was pleased to see the delighted faces beaming back at him and his family. Their parent’s all took turns holding their new granddaughter, and then she went to her aunts.

 

Jared walked up behind Jensen, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jensen leaned in against Jared’s chest, his head resting against his shoulder. “I love you,” Jared whispered in his ear.

 

Jensen turned his head and kissed him gently. “I love you too.”

 

He didn’t think that a Christmas could have gotten any better than when he’d gotten his parents back into his life, but getting their daughter – and then getting to introduce her to their families together certainly topped the list. For the first time, in a long time, Jensen truly home.

 

~end


End file.
